Sunshine, my love
by chrash18
Summary: Fujiwara Aika returns to Japan after leaving for Italy for years to become the official guardian of wind. Here in Japan, she moves past her old life and scars and is rebirthed with her new family and her first and last love.


Chapter 1 REV:

Note: Things may not align up to what happens in the anime/manga b/c it's a little cringey for me to type out honestly sry whoops (including some honorifics, greetings, anything really in japanese i feel likeaweebnotsry)

For what seemed to be the millionth time, I looked out the window only to see nothing but clouds and a perfect sky. For what seemed to be the millionth time, I asked with another groan what time we'd land. For what seemed to be the millionth time, Dino just said "soon."

"You keep saying 'soon,' but when exactly is soon you dumb horse," I bit crankily.

"Hey, don't give me that attitude it's not like I can set the jet to turbo boosters or something. Go back to sleep, you like that don't you," he sighed in response. He leaned back while looking at me putting down his phone.

"You know me well, don't you," I mocked and snorted.

"No one needs to know you well at all to see how absolutely enamored you are by the idea of sleeping all day long."

"..you got me there."

"Come on, kid. Just go back to sleep, time will past faster and you'll land 'faster.'" Dino sighed and got up, walking towards me. "Come on, sunshine, put those earbuds back in and go to sleep."

"All right, all right.." I grumbled, shoving the earbuds back in and turning up the volume, watching and feeling him ruffle my hair before going off to another part of the private jet. Taking one last glance outside, I closed my eyes, letting the sound of the music resonate through me and carry me to slumber once again for the millionth time.

I woke up with a shaking jolt, shifting my hand to my belt, feeling for my dagger while ripping my earbuds out.

"Woah! Calm it down, it's just me. Jesus Christ," Dino backed up, his hands showing surrender.

"Jesus Christ you, Dino. Who told you to shake my fucking lineage out of me," I hissed, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

"Hey now, if your lineage was really shaken out of you, I'm sure a special someone you've just been dying to see would really be upset, wouldn't they," he grinned before he walked back again.

"Come on kid, let's get going. Plane's landed."

"Jet," I corrected curtly.

"Smart ass," he chuckled.

"The finest."

We continued to gather up our belongings before the door opened. There was no one there at the door though, so I went to inspect a little closer.

"Dino, what the hell is th-"

"Ciaossu!"

I leapt back with a yelp, frightened from the random, high pitched voice.

"Reborn!" Dino exclaimed.

"Jesus fuck," I breathed out, calming my heart rate.

"Morning, sunshine," Reborn smiled.

"Morning, Reborn," I returned with a groan. It was nice to see him again, but my morning crankiness and fright just now was making me erupt from irritation.

"What about me," Dino cried as he trailed behind Reborn and me out of the jet.

"So anyways, where am I staying? You said you had something figured out for me." I continued on.

"Well.. You'll see," Reborn grinned without pausing. I shrugged, used to the sadistic surprises the hitman always had in store for us. Dino continued wailing in the back from the lack of attention like a neglected puppy.

—-

"Tenth!"

"Shh! Stop screaming all the time, I don't want people to see me.." the soon to be mafia boss whispered, noticing a few heads turned towards them.

"Sorry! Anyways, Tsuna! Reborn said there'd be a new, big surprise at your house today! He wanted us to come!" Yamamoto butted in, pushing past a raging silverhead.

"Ah.. well… if he said so," Tsuna scratched the back of his head, unsure of the future.

"What's the surprise anyways, huh!?" Gokudrea spat.

"If you knew, it wouldn't be a surprise," a voice rang out behind them. Tsuna turned, blood running cold from the voice from the lockers. He braced himself for impact but even then it was too late. A locker slammed open in his face, revealing a very comfortable looking Reborn sleeping in a cocoon hanging from the top of the locker.

"Reborn!" Tsuna choked as he landed on the floor.

"Thanks for waking me up with your pathetic voice, I'm off to fetch your surprise. It'll be here by the time you kids get back from school." With that, Reborn jumped out of the locker and made his way down the hall nonchalantly.

"Ow.." Tsuna rubbed his face from the impact and stood back up.

"Oh! I get it now!" Yamamoto snapped his fingers in enlightenment.

"What? What is it?"

"The surprise gift! I get it now.. It's supposed to be a trap of sorts, right? That seems to be the way this game is going now, haha!"

"He still thinks.. It's a game.." Tsuna thought with a sigh.

"Huh?! What are you even saying you idiot!" Gokudera screamed.

"Wait. Actually.." Tsuna pondered. Maybe it is a trap.. Ugh, I'm not excited to go home later..

—

"So.. This is my home now?" I stared up at the house. Not too big or small.. looked pretty cozy..

"Yes, you'll be sharing it with some other people." Reborn nodded.

"Oh? And who'd that be?" I frowned.

"Oh! You're here!"

At the voice, I turned my head to see a head sticking out of the doorway. There was a young, bright lady smiling and the door opened and revealed the rest of her.

"Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm-"

"Fujiwara Aika! I know! I'm the mother of this household and I'm happy to see you're here and healthy!" She interrupted with a sweet chirp. I smiled at the sight, my heart wrenching.

"Thank you, miss..?" I asked.

"You can just call me mom," she smiled again. "That is, if you're comfortable with that." she added quickly, noticing how my mood shifted slightly. To this, I shook my head briefly, forcing a smile.

"No, it's alright," I said softly. "Thank you for having me..mom." The name rolled off my tongue uncomfortably as I thought of my years of childhood. Sensing this discomfort again, the woman smiled and ushered me in, helping me with my bags up the stairs.

"This will be your room! I tidied it up a little yesterday but if there's anything you need cleaned up, just let me know! I'll help with anything you'd like me to. Anything, okay?" she smiled.

I nodded gratefully as she headed out of my bare room filled with luggage. Sighing, I started unpacking and lining things up into the closet until I heard another knock halfway into my unpacking process.

"Yes?"

"Your school uniform is here! can I come in?"

"Oh, yes sure! Just watch your step, there's everything everywhere" I laughed as she opened the door. She looked around as she gave me my package of uniforms.

"You'll be attending Namimori Middle, it's where my son goes! I'll make sure he shows you around and everything later!" She smiled warmly.

"Thank you so much, you've been such lovely help for me."

"It's no problem, you're under my care now! It's only natural for me to do these things."

Another throb in my chest made my eyes prick and sting with old memories I never got over. I turned quickly, shaking my bangs over my eyes to prevent being discovered again.

"..Aika, sweetie, are you okay? Do you want to talk about anything?" She said softly. I shook my head though before she sighed and rubbed my arm carefully.

"Well, like I said.. you'll be under my care so please don't hesitate to confide in me. Everything is worth talking about and nothing should be swept under the rug, no matter how insignificant it may seem to you, okay?"

I bit my lip, the foreign feeling overwhelming me. It was all I could do without breaking apart right there. She left me to collect myself and shut the door, softly padding away. I sighed, slumping against a box, pulling out its contents.

—-

I snapped out of my exhausted daze as the door slammed open downstairs followed by an equally exhausted greeting. Curious, I peeked my head out the door to see 3 boys walk into the room down the hall, talking quietly and warily. Behind them followed Reborn who only glanced in my direction and beckoned me over. I left my room, quickly and quietly walking over until he told me to wait outside the room. I leaned against the wall, listening to the conversation inside.

"Reborn, what was the surprise you had for me?" One asked.

"Is it another game? The next level?" Another joked.

"Is this all a game to you?!" Another one shouted.

"Enough. Do you want to see your surprise or not? I promise it's good," reborn said. Even from here, I could hear the smirk and tip of the hat.

"..do I have a choice?" One of them asked warily.

"Looks like you have learned something after all, idiot Tsuna," Reborn mocked. The next thing I knew, Reborn was motioning for me to come in.

"This is your new family member," he introduced.

"hi, nice to meet you," I politely greeted, unsure and awkward.

"..what."

"Oh, I see now! Reborn went off to go find a suitable wife for the tenth, huh? Good thinking! She seems pretty good, and we could never prepare too early! Not with our tenth!" the silver haired one said. I looked at him in disbelief, not knowing what to say.

"Did you just call me a whore" I blurted out before realizing.

"What!" The brown and black haired boys shouted.

"..are you one? I didn't me-" the silver haired one spoke again.

"Sorry but she's already taken by someone else you don't want to mess with," Reborn half laughed.

"Oh? When was I taken by someone without my knowledge?" I cocked my eyebrow at him.

"What, do you want me to bring up your little childhood friend? You know who I'm talking about Aika."

With a red face, I grabbed Reborn from his sitting position and brought him to my face.

"How do you know about that?!" I hissed.

"Who doesn't? He's all you talked about when you were younger, you know. Don't you remember? You'd always just go, 'Dino, Dino, I miss-'"

"ENOUGH!" I wheezed, completely red all over by now.

"You know Dino?" The brown haired one asked. I nodded, wondering where he was.

"I basically grew up with him," I said.

"Ohh.. I see.. anyways! My name's Sawada Tsunayoshi. You can just call me Tsuna," he offered with a smile.

"Mine's Yamamoto Takeshi! You can call me whatever you'd like," the black haired one grinned happily.

"Gokudera." The last one grunted out.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Fujiwara Aika," I said with a bow of the head in their direction. "You can just call me Aika."

"Did you unpack all your stuff yet?" Reborn asked.

"mmm, for the most part I guess. Why?"

"If you need anything just tell my loser student to help."

"Hey! Why do I have to be the slave?" Tsuna asked.

"Because I told you to," reborn replied with a cock of the gun to his face, effectively drawing out a screech from the boy.

"Okay! I'm sorry!" He apologized.

"Ooh, I see you've met the family!" A voice called from behind me.

"Dino!" I exclaimed, glad to see another familiar face.

"Hey sunshine, how's the unpacking?"

"I'm just about done. Where've you been?"

"Just been out. Had to talk to my student," he grinned, then looked at Tsuna.

"Dino! Welcome back!" Tsuna smiled.

"Hey little bro, how've you been doing?"

"Well, how good can you be with reborn aroun-"

"Are you sure you want to finish that?" Reborn asked with a rifle aimed at tsuna's chest.

"..I've been absolutely amazing," Tsuna croaked.

To the side, Dino whispered to me.

"Want me to show you around the neighborhood?" He asked. I nodded and got up, following him out the room.

By the time Dino and I got back from exploring the town, we circled back to the small house, tired and hungry. We stepped in, sighing in relief and slipping our shoes off at the door while we heard children screaming upstairs.

"I didn't know she has kids?" I grimaced as I turned to Dino, whispering.

"She doesn't have little kids.. that's probably Lambo and I-pin," Dino whispered back.

"Wait, like… that Lambo? The dumb ass patterned shit stick," I hissed.

"..if you mean the little kid with a cow costume, yes."

"Fuck," I spat.

"What, he's just a kid!"

"Yeah, nuisances of the past decade fused into a human baby's body," I retorted.

"Just be nice, he's a kid," Dino sighed again. As he finished, we heard an explosion from upstairs right before we saw a white and black ball flying down the stairs. We both moved to the side, the ball zipping right past us as we stared at each other in confusion before looking behind us. There, we saw the little kid in the ridiculous cow outfit and I snorted.

"I missed the times when this kid wasn't born yet," I said.

"Aika!" Dino bit back a laugh.

"I see you two are back from your little excursion."

The voice brought my attention back to the baby at the top of the staircase.

"Hey, Reborn."

"Food's ready!" mom shouted from the kitchen.

I fell back onto my bed with a content sigh. Living here wasn't bad at all; there was a loving mother, a lively yet cozy house and living area.. The only thing left to judge was school.

School… I thought, dazed. I missed the old days when I was in preschool. I missed being able to see my one saving grace, keeping me sane. He was all I had when my parents decided I could never be good enough for them. He was all I had just when everything started turning to shit.. But he couldn't be there when everything was at its lowest. He was here, in Japan, while I was in Italy. Dino and Reborn were all I had.. I suppose that's why Dino has always argued that Reborn had a soft spot for me.

I sighed, digging through my pocket for my locket. It was a little smaller than my palm with a gently lavender lining with silver swirling around it, worn at the edges from rubbing and opening. Clicking the locket open again, I stared at the old picture. It was a picture of a child; a young boy with an unamused look on his face, jet black hair, and a pair of oddly aloof eyes for a child. Nonetheless, it was the most adorable thing I've ever seen, and I doubted I'd ever see him again. Sure, it was probably easy to find him. Social media, phone book, police, asking around.. But he's part of my past now.. Can I look at him without remembering my past? My mother? Father?

I shook my head, sighing yet again.

"No. I can't do this to myself anymore," I mumbled to myself. A knock at the door brought me out of my moping session.

"Yes?" I called.

"It's me. Can I come in?" Dino asked.

"Yeah, sure."

The door creaked open, Dino popping his head in.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"Nothing.. But uh.. I need to tell you something." He said.

"Oh? Is it bad?"

"No! In fact, I really do think you'd like to hear it.. I've been keeping it a secret but I think now maybe you should know.. And I can't take it anymore."

"What is it?"

"Take out your locket," Dino said, fishing for his phone. I nodded, taking my lavender locket out again.

"What is it?" I asked.

"This kid in this picture," he pointed. "He's my student.. I've been training your one and only: Hibari Kyoya. You'll get to see him tomorrow at school! Aren't you excited?" Dino grinned.

"I'm sorry, what?"

End of chapter note: idk how long this'll be, but it's basically a rewrite of an old fic I wrote but less cringey now thanks ugh


End file.
